For The Love Of A Wolf
by GuardianSaint
Summary: Kind of a rewrite to Chasing Dreams. After returning home from his adventure with Aleu, Jenna brakes up with him. Now Balto tries to find his place in the world while racing as the town's champion lead dog. While the niece of Steele is feeling alone. When they cross paths, it filled the pieces in their lives. But what happens when new feelings come in to play?
1. I

**Hello fellow readers and writers, those who are reading probably farmilar with my other Balto stories, this is kinda like a rewrite of Chasing Dreams but with a different approach. So here's the first chapter of For The Love Of A Wolf, please remember to leave a review. Thank you.**

 _I_

 _ **"Kraa!"**_

A dark shadowy figure flew overhead causing a gray-brown wolf dog to groan. "What now." it wasn't a question, that's how tired and agitated he was.

"Only the journey home, my son."

His brown eyes widened as he turned to see a beautiful white wolf that has been in his dreams and his guide when he was lost while trying to save the children almost a year and a half ago. The same wolf that Nava said that his daughter was destined to lead a wolf pack. Her golden eyes shined with unearthly wisdom and love but she said is what got his mind whirling. "Aniu, you're my..." it was on the tip of his tongue and his heart.

The white wolf nodded before lifting her head as a howl, more beautiful than he imagined it. A gush of wind blew, tossing their furs before the white wolf disappeared as though she was nothing but a mist.

"Goodbye to you too... _mother_."

It felt alien, but right. With a deep breath he turned and continued his journey home but strangely enough he has a feeling that his journey home wasn't what his mother meant. The trip back to Nome was much quicker than he expected, maybe because it was a direct destination and he wasn't looking for anyone. But he knew for sure that he didn't want to face his mate at the moment but his paws took him to the shed where she lives. He was actually surprised to see his two oldest pups of his litter sitting outside the shed they been born in over a year ago with their mother. His mate's hazel eyes shined as she ran and embraced him.

"You're home!" the red and white husky looked behind him before her ears dropped. "Where's Aleu?"

He sighed and lowered his head. "She's fine but she's not returning anytime soon."

A dark red and white husky looked confused with his head tilted. "Not coming back. Dad, what happened?"

The wolf dog inhaled and exhaled. "She found where she belong leading a wolf pack."

The red and white husky gasped before she narrowed her eyes. "You can't be serious! You let our daughter run wild."

He shook his head. "Jenna, you must know that it was Aleu's descion."

Jenna growled as she turned. "I should of chosen Steele. Then none of this would of happened!"

"Mom!" the two younger huskies cried.

The half wolf canine wanted to say something but found nothing. He was hurt, he loved her or at least he thought he did, he still do but that was a very low blow.

"Mom, what's going on?" asked a younger version of Jenna only thing she has a a bit of red fur sticking up on her head and bright blue eyes.

Jenna glared at her mate. "Don't you dare."

He wanted to listen but they have the right to know. "Kodi, Saba...you all have a bit of wolf in you."

"Balto!" Jenna snarled.

Saba looked at her father with a hurt but a understanding expression. "I understand why you didn't tell us but I do wish you would of told us sooner."

Kodi nodded in agreement before glaring at his mother. "So because we have a bit of wolf in us you think you were better off with the mean dog?"

Balto shook his head. "It's okay kids. It already seems like your mother made her mind."

Jenna growled before turning and curled her bushy tail over her back. "I don't want nothing to do with you. I'm done." then she walked ever gracefully into the shed.

Balto felt his heart break into pieces. Besides the fact that the children lives were in danger, it was her that fueled his determination, his thrive to get back to Nome. With his darker greyish-brown ears folded against his head he turned and ran off ignoring the calls of his pups.

ooOoo

A pair of purplish-blue eyes looked out the window of her house where she living. Her ears against her head as whimper left her tannish muzzle. It was her, her older brother and her father living here with her uncle. Or rather it was her uncle living with them. Her father and uncle were sled dogs and training her brother to be the next champion in the family. Her mother dosen't live with her, simply because she was a stray. The reason why her and her brother was with their father. But it didn't mean that she didn't miss the company or love of her mother. The sound of barking and growling caused her to looked from the window to see her father and uncle walking in the room where she was at.

"Hey princess. Guess what?" asked a large russet malamute. He looked exactly like the large black and white malamute next to him, minus the russet fur.

"What?"

The black and white malamute smiled before walking over and ruffled the fur sticking up on his neice's head. "You're gonna have a aunt."

The pup's russet father laughed. "She finally came to her senses. Can't believe she mated with that half mongore."

"Who you telling, Brick. Now come, we got to train Coal."

Brick looked at his daughter and nuzzled her. "Uncle Steele and I are going to train your brother. Why don't you go play?"

The russet and tan pup nodded slightly before watching her father and uncle leave to the shed where her brother was. She couldn't muster a goodbye because her head was going a million miles. Her father and uncle was talking about Balto, she hasn't seen him but ever since she was able to hear the half breed freak was all he talked about. At the moment she didn't feel like playing, even though she was twelve weeks old, she just has a lot going through her head. If what her father and uncle said was right...her aunt was once the hero of Nome's mate. But the question is: why are they not together?


	2. II

**Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows. Yeah Steele is a jerk and maybe Jenna will regret her decision. Here's the second chapter.**

 _II_

Sherise walked along the snowy road of Nome. Completely board out of her mind. Of course her brother was with their father and uncle. Leaving her alone to her own contentment. It's been like that ever since they could walk and run, but she's tired of staying back and waiting. While the the small husk malamute pup roamed the outskirts of Nome she was exactly paying attention to where she was going and bumped into someone.

The russet pup shook her head to clear the dizziness to see not one but three pups. "Sorry."

A dark red and pale gray husky pup looked up with light brown eyes from in between the two other pups. "It's okay. I'm Callum by the way."

"Sherise."

A pretty light golden and white husky pup with hazel eyes looked at her with a friendly smile. "My name is Kitra and the grump on the side is Damien."

The black and brown shepherd husky pup glared at her with narrowed green eyes. Sherise gulped before turning to Callum and Kitra. "I am truly sorry. I'll be out of your way."

Sherise went to move but Callum blocked the younger pup's way. "Wait. Why don't you come with us? We're going to meet my grandfather."

Sherise thought about turning down the request but then realised that she had nothing better to do. She nodded, Callum and Kitra smiled before turning and running off with Damien close behind. Sherise sighed before running off quickly to catch up.

 _ **On The Border Of Nome**_

Balto ran with all his strength. He was racing a new coming sled team. Their musher wanted the title champion and challenge Mr. Reynolds. Steele's old musher, he gathered some dogs he had and put him as lead. It has been like this since he came back with the medicine. But the reason why he was hurrying to get back home was actually odd, he was exhusted and he wanted a long rest before he was to go to the family reunion at the beach in front of his old wreck ship. He hasn't had a good rest since the night that Jenna broke his heart. He should of seen it coming, why would some beautiful pedigree want some greasely half wolf as their mate? No one. But it still didn't help easen the pain. The sound of cheering caused the grayish-brown wolf dog to snap out of his thoughts to the town; human and dogs cheering as he crossed the line first.

"That's my grandpa!"

Balto stopped a few feet away from the finish line to catch his breath before turning his brown eyes towards a group of pups that was cheering. One of the pups looked farmilar but unknown, yet he winked at her.

In front of a snow bank sat Sherise and her new friends, they watched as sled team ran by, crossing the finish line. Her purplish-blue eyes shined with excitement as the lead dog, which looked a lot like a wolf winked at her. As she continued to look, she seen the team stop. The musher pulled the anchor and went off to untack the dogs. Sherise smiled before running over to the lead dog. She looked in awe as she got closer. He was covered in grayish-brown fur with wolfish brown eyes. He shook his fur of snow before sitting.

"Um...excsue me...sir?"

The lead dog looked and smiled, "Why, hello little one, what's your name?"

"Sherise! May I say is a honor to meet a champion! You were all Callum talked about."

They looked over to the other three pups, Callum had his head low in embrassment. The lead dog chuckled but stopped as his darker ears twitched. Soon a large black and white dog appeared.

"Steele!"

"Sherise, get away from that beast!"

"But Uncle Steele!"

The lead dog shook his head, "Uncle?" no wonder the pup looked farmilar. Jenna told him that Steele's brother, Brick mated with his good friend Skye.

Steele snarled, "Yes! This is my niece...Bingo!"

"It's Balto! And after all this time, you're still a jerk!"

"But Uncle Steele...he's nice!"

"No wolf or anything with wolf is nice!" Steele snarled in Sherise's face.

Making the pup take a few steps back.

Balto shook his head, "Disgraceful, Steele."

"She's my flesh and blood and I shall do what I want! Fleabag!"

With a snarl Steele picked up Sherise roughly before heading back to town. Sherise looked back at Balto with sorrow filled eyes.

"Bye..."

If it was anybody else, they wouldn't have heard it. But Balto with his extra hearing heard it and felt his heart break. He lowered his head to the side as a deep sigh escaped his muzzle.

ooOoo

Callum walked along side his grandfather. He wanted to say something but that encounter really shook him up. He knows it was bothering his grandpa, the dark red pup looked up when he heard the voice of his father.

"Hey dad, whirlwind." Kodi said with a smile after exiting the shed. When he saw his father's face up close he frowned. "Dad, you alright?"

Balto shook his head before forcing a smile. "Yes of course son. Why wouldn't I be?"

Kodi gave the older male a hard look before sighing. "Callum, come on. You'll see grandpa tomorrow."

Callum nodded before following his father into shed. Balto stood where he was for a moment before he turned and ran towards the edge of town towards the woods. Not from from town, no too deep in the wilderness was a cave and that was Balto's destination. He emerged from some bushes to see a light brown and off white husky eating from a deer carcass. When he moved into her line of sight she looked up with purplish-blue eyes.

"Balto, what are you doing out here?"

Balto sighed heavily before sitting. "Needed a reminder of life and such."

The light brown husky frowned. "What happened?"

Balto inhaled and exhaled, "Jenna left me a few weeks ago. Aleu joined a pack...it was her descion. There wasn't nothing I could do."

The light brown husky placed a comforting light brown paw on the half wolf's grayish paw. "It's her lost. I always knew you were too good for her. Tell me, she ran to Steele?"

"I don't know." Balto admitted sadly with his head low and his ears against his head. With a deep breath he lifted his head with a small smile, "How's the pack?"

"Nava passed away last night..."

Balto gasped as his eyes widened. "Nava? A old gray wolf?"

The light brown husky nodded slowly. "How did you know him?"

Balto sighed, "His pack was Aleu's destiny."

A growl erupted through the late autumn evening air. The two friends looked to see a brownish and grayish wolf, he stopped growling when his bluish eyes landed on the wolf dog.

"You!" he bared his teeth. "What are you doing here half breed!"

"Niju!" a black and gray wolf growled. "Watch how you speak to our guests!" he then turned his dark golden eyes on Balto. "Balto, what do we owe of the visit?"

Balto shook his head, "I'm going through a rough spot and figured to be around wolves...would help. Sorry Wyatt, Skye for intruding."

Wyatt shook his head before embracing the half wolf in a brotherly embrace. "Skye and I are the alphas, with that said you're more than welcome to come here anytime as long as you like."

Balto smiled gratefully before looking at the light brown husky. "I'm sorry to depart so quickly but I have a reunion tomorrow. Since the break up...it was discontinued."

Skye nodded before giving Balto a friendly nuzzle. "Don't be a stranger and...look out for my pups."

Balto folded his ears and nodded before turning and headed back towards town. After the half wolf left the black and gray wolf walked over and nuzzled Skye.

"Why didn't you tell him?"

Skye sighed before leaning into the touch. "One it would of freaked him out and the other one wasn't important at the moment."

Wyatt nodded before leading the pack into the den. With one last glance at the direction her friend ran, Skye stood and followed her mate and pack.


	3. III

**Thank you for the review, basically there are a lot of serects that will be revealed by the end of the story.**

 _III_

 _A Week Ago, Just After The Breakup_

After Jenna went in the shed, she waited for her visitors to leave. She watched Kodi and Saba head back home not a moment after Balto ran off in tears no doubt. But she couldn't care, she had a train to catch like she did at the same time for the past four months. By time she got to the train, it was about to take off. Jenna quickly jumped into a boxcar and laid down as the train took her to her destination; the town of White Mountain. When she got off the train she was greeted by her best friend from puphood, Alexia.

The peach and cream husky smiled before greeting her visiting friend. "Took you long enough."

Jenna shook her head before smiling sweetly. "How's they doing?"

"Jethro will be happy to see you will good news hopefully."

Jenna didn't respond, she just continued to follow her friend through town towards a large house behind a hill. With a deep breath she entered where the first thing she saw was a stocky red and white husky, his bright blue eyes burning through her hazel ones.

"I'm assuming there's good news."

Jenna nodded, "I broke it off with Balto. Besides what happened with Aleu...I did my job."

Alexia laughed as amusement shined in her dark blue eyes. "He's lucky you did what you did. Now he won't die a virgin. Right Mr. Jethro?"

Jethro looked at his daughter with pride. "Now your mother can rest in peace now that you are done with that hero nonsense. You can take Slade and be with his sire as it was suppose to be."

 _Nome, Present Time_

Jenna looked down at her side to the two month pup sleeping. Slade. She smiled as she glazed over him, he was a spitting image of his father. Just didn't have the black marks around his eyes. He was conceived from adultery but she didn't regret a moment. Her oldest pups were reuniting at the beach in the afternoon. She was no longer Balto's mate but Slade had the right to meet his brothers and sister, even if the current four were disgraceful. Movement caused Jenna to exit her thoughts and focus on the yawning black and white husky malamute pup.

"Morning sweetie."

Slade looked up with a cute grin. "Morning mama. What's our plans today?"

Jenna stood with a stretch before smiling lovingly. "We're going to meet some...special dogs then I'm taking you to meet your father and his family."

Slade wagged his tail causing Jenna to smile. If she had any guilt or regret it disappeared as she looked in her son's hazel eyes.

 _ **Steele and Brick Household**_

Sherise sat with her head low and her ears against her head. A whimper left her tan muzzle as her father paced back and forth.

"I am very disappointed with you, young lady. What have I and your uncle told you about wolves?"

Sherise frowned, "But Balto and his grandson was nice."

Brick snarled, disgust and disgrace in his icy blue eyes. "Balto is the enemy of your uncle, therefore he's my enemy as well as yours and Coal's. That's what I have to say!"

"It's not fair! I hate you!" Sherise cried before running out the doggy door.

Brick growled before shaking his head. He was lost at what to do with her, on a extreme brighter note at least Coal understand.

ooOoo

Balto stood on his old wrecked ship. He watched with a smile as his pups and grandpups talked and laughed. This was supposed to be a joyous event but all he wants to do is run and hide. He's alone when he thought he'll die with Jenna, grow old and watch their family grow. His ears perked at the sound of snarling and growling. He moved his brown eyes up to see Jenna walking towards their current four pups and their two grandpups with a black and white pup at her heel. He couldn't face her and was glad when Saba stepped up.

"What are you doing here?" the young red and white husky wolf demanded. "And who the hell is that?"

Jenna stopped just a bit in front of her daughter as her three older sons flanked their sister. "I have right to be here and so does your half brother Slade."

A red and white husky with a mostly white face frowned, he nor his other brother was not happy that their father kept their heritage a secret but this was a whole new low. "You been cheating?"

A red and white husky with a red blaze going down his face from his head to his nose, looked at his father on the ship and his heart broke when he leapt over the rail and ran off. "Look mother...you are not welcome here. You or your son because in our books he's not family."

"You tell her Uncle Yukon!" a dark gray and white husky pup with a dark gray blaze going down her face from her head to her nose.

Jenna scoffed before picking up Slade before running off. Saba shook her head before looking at her brothers who done the talking.

"Yukon and Dakota, find daddy. Kodi and I will look after the pups."

Yukon and the white face husky nodded after following their father's scent.

 _ **Border of The Woods and Nome**_

Balto had to leave, he couldn't stay there and listen to any more. Apparently Jenna had made up her mind about him long before Aleu ran off. That pup...Slade is proof. He was going to visit Skye but his paws kept taking him further into the woods. He knew where he was at, just didn't know where he was going. That was until his ears perked at a loud scream that echoed through the cold air. Instinct made him run towards it, he had reached a hill where he seen a large moose standing a few feet away from a wounded Sherise. But he couldn't let the pup get killed. He ran down as fast he could and grabbed the russet pup by her scuff and ran off before the moose knew what happened. Balto ran until he reached a cave in the woods. He placed Sherise down before looking at her wounds.

"You're hurt. What are you doing out here anyway?"

Sherise frowned before turning her head. "I had a fight with my dad. He don't want me to be around you...so I ran. Not bothered to look where I'm going. I'm sorry I caused you trouble."

Balto smiled lightly before standing. "I needed to get away anyway. Come on, I'll take you home."

Sherise smiled before following the wolf dog. She didn't care what her father and uncle says. She was going to continue to see her new friend.


	4. IV

**Welcome back to the next chapter of For The Love Of A Wolf. I appreciate the reviews, thank you.**

 _IV_

The moon was up when Balto and Sherise returned to town. The russet pup was exhusted but had to push on. She was already in trouble as it is, no need to delay it for some rest. When her house was in view she sighed before looking at the wolf dog.

"Thanks for saving me. But I don't think you should come any closer. I don't want you to get hurt."

Balto wanted to protest, because in honesty he could take Steele and Brick. But it wouldn't be pretty for Sherise to see. And it's actually the only reason why he is not storming in that place and showing Steele how much of beast he can be. But instead he nodded before heading towards his old ship wreck. Sherise took a deep breath before heading towards the house and entered through the doggy door. She entered the living room to be greeted by the stern face of her uncle and father, as the stare of Balto's ex mate.

"Where was you!" Brick growled.

Sherise whimpered as she folded her ears back. Jenna quickly jumped in between the two with a smile on her muzzle. "I don't need your help!"

Jenna ignored her niece and smiled sweetly at her brother in law. "Brick, she was most likely out with a friend. If she wasn't then I can see to it that she won't be around any wolves or half breeds."

Brick shared a glance with Steele before nodding. "Very well, then." Brick stood and headed for the shed where Coal and Slade was. "Let's go check on the boys, Steele."

After Steele and Brick left, Sherise scampered off to her bed. She was after all, exhusted.

 _ **The Next Morning**_

Sherise woke up to the feel of someone nudging her. She blinked her eyes open to groan when she saw Jenna staring down at her.

"Morning." Sherise glared so Jenna sighed before continuing. "I have a friend who has a daughter you can play with."

Sherise rolled her eyes. "What makes you think I want to play with some spoiled brat."

Jenna chuckled before turning to head out of the room, "To stay in your father's good graces you really don't have a choice."

Sherise frowned as she realized that Jenna was right. If she wanted Balto to be safe then she has to be the perfect daughter, even if it means throwing away her happiness. The russet pup sighed before getting up with a small stretch. With a deep breath she headed out after Jenna.

Her father was no where to be seen, most likely with her uncle and her brother, and that supposed cousin of hers. But at the moment she wasn't concerned about him. She was going to go with Jenna to see this patientual friend. Even though she knows that she wasn't going to enjoy it.

ooOoo

Kitra groaned as she watched her mother groom her sister. Just because she didn't see the same as her mother, she's been treated as though she's a step child. The creamy white husky smiled at the white husky pup who smiled brightly in return. Kitra's black tipped ears perked at the sound of apporching paws. She turned to when see her father with Jenna and...

"Sherise!" the light golden and white pup exclaimed before embracing her friend. "What are you doing here?"

Sherise titled her head before looking at Jenna. "Is this who you had in mind?"

"Of course not." Sherise turned to see a creamy white husky. "You're new friend is my daughter Kava."

Kitra understood now. A lot of dogs still has their negative thoughts on wolves and half wolves. Even though Balto saved lives they still act as though he didn't. To her they were wrong in the beginning and her father agrees.

"Mara, be reasonable. I'm sure that the girls..."

"Shut up Kaltag! You have poisoned our daughter. You will not do that to Kava or this poor girl."

The golden orange husky growled before grabbing Kitra and left the house. Sherise frowned before turning to face the white pup who was looking at her with bright blue eyes.

"Hi. I'm Kava and I know we're going to be best of friends!"

 _ **Balto's Ship**_

"Dad , I need you to watch Callum for me. Dusty and I are being pulled for a mail run. The humans have chosen our team to be the permanent job."

Balto smiled at his son. "Of course I would. I'm proud of you Kodi. When will you be back?"

The dark red husky mix turned to leave. "We are leaving tonight so we should be back no later than tomorrow morning."

Balto nodded before looking over the rail of the ship as Kodi jumped over and headed back to town. Callum was playing with the black and tan German Shepherd husky pup. He smiled before turning to head further into the ship. But he saw something apporching from the corner of his brown eyes. Balto turned and smiled when he saw it was his good friend Kaltag and his youngest daughter Kitra.

"Hey. What do I owe of the visit buddy?"

Kaltag sighed and watched his daughter run off towards the two pups playing by the water. "Mara has Kava brainwashing that young friend of yours. I'm especially upset because she's also Kitra's friend. She's been treating Kitra like she's nothing. And I'm sick of it."

Balto heard what his friend said but sadly he wasn't listening. He couldn't stop focusing on the fact that Sherise is becoming friends with Kaltag's oldest daughter. Mara was one of the dogs that made her distaste for half wolf breeds known. He sighed heavily, knowing that the sweet nice pup wasn't going be no more and he had failed.


End file.
